Rules of Survival
by randombanana342
Summary: What happens when a shinobi from a hidden village-Alice- is transported to another dimension with Gaara? Gaaraxoc


Waking up hurt. A lot. I groaned as I sat up which didn't help the pain in my head. Or back. Or anywhere else. Last I remembered, the two other ninja of my squad were arguing about something or another(.). Some kind of sibling rivalry maybe. I don't really pay attention to them. It's not like they're going to randomly yell out the meaning of life or something. Maybe I should have this time though. It might have given me some clue as to where I am and why I can't sense their presence around me. Another groan as I stand up.

"Time to figure out where I am." I mutter to myself while pulling up my hood and securing my weapons. "Maybe there is a village around here or something." I strain my ears to try and hear something out of the ordinary in the dense vegetation of the forest. My ears perk up when I hear the sound of a village. "Probably 20 or so kilometers" I say as I hop into a tree and start jumping from branch to branch in the direction which the noise was coming from.

I stop in the last tree before the village and peek out between the branches. When I was sure no one was looking, I hopped down from the tree and walked into the small hamlet. When people spotted me, they stopped and started to whisper.

I figured it was because of how I was dressed. Short baggy shirt that ended above my stomach and mid way between my shoulder and elbow with a hood which casted a shadow over my face, mask covering from above my nose to the bottom of my neck, long curved blade strapped across my back by a piece of leather, shorts that ended above the half way point on my thighs, metal leg bracers on my calves sharpened to a deadly point above the knee- perfect for kneeing someone and leaving a deadly wound- piece of thick fabric with a metal plate on it baring the sign of yin-yang- the symbol of my village-, a bag strapped around my hips with my ninja tools and a small hammer. Also, with my arms bearing bracers with knives in them for assassinations, pure white hair and vivid blue eyes that could be seen through the darkness of my hood, no shoes and tape covering everything but my face, toes and, heels all in an ominous black, you could say that I looked a little different from the civilians of the small village(.).

Also, I realized the villagers like to discriminate against odd- while, in their opinion odd- strangers because a man came up behind me and- well, there's no other way to describe it- tried to kill me. As he swung the giant hammer down, I spun around and caught it with one hand. The look on his face was priceless. Hehe, he probably thought he was being sneaky. Rule number one: never try to sneak up on a ninja, it won't end well.

"Anyone want to tell me where I am" I ask in a tone that probably would scare the Devil shitless. Some lady yelled out I in some weird place i can't pronounce. I let go of the guys hammer and looked at the people. They had expressions varying from terrified to awe. I smirked. I can have that effect on people. Before the man with the hammer could unfreeze, I climbed on to a building and started to runaway. Might as well not get into a fight, it would only be a waste of my time.

I didn't stop running until I reached the forest again. I walked until night fall when I found a place to rest high up in a tree where no one could find me unless they were looking. Let's hope no one's looking. I let the bandages turn back into shadows while wrapping myself in the cocoon of darkness. Rule number two: always hide yourself when you're in a strange place, it could save your life.

The next morning, at sunrise, I walked down to a river made a pouch for water out of the shadows surrounding me. Not bothering to put back on my bandages, I made a spear from a branch from a tree and started to try to impale a preferably large fish. After I caught one, I started gathering wood and various other flammable items and put them in a pile. I made the hand signs for a fire jutsu. As soon as the fire left my mouth, a random guy with weird hair, dark skin, and blue eyes followed by, a girl who looks like she could be his sister, a bald kid, and a short girl with white eyes and black hair jumped out of the forest and into the small clearing near the river.

The guy put a sword to my throat and yelled "FIRE BENDER! SURENDOR OR ELSE!" Rule number three: don't die, "Or else what?" Rule number four: don't be a smart-ass. He looks kind of confused as I say this, I guess that would be because his only response was," uhh... I'LL KILL YOU!" As he said this, I grabbed the sword from my back, jumped, and swung to kill him. At the last second, I used the air to push myself into a tree I started running, unleashing small amounts of chakra into my feet to go faster.


End file.
